Tropes used by GanbareHannahChan
Not to be mistaken for GanbareHannahChan. Since GanbareHannahChan has been using the website TVTropes a lot recently, she decided to list some tropes found in some characters. GanbareHannahChan's OCs provide examples of... A-Cup Angst Hannah, but she has more of a complex with her height than her breast size. All-Loving Hero Haylo, but judging by his personality, that's to be expected. Bare Your Midriff Maria, Lia, and Hana's outfits fit this trope. Big Eater Beli, but mostly on cinnamon rolls. Bishoujo All of Hannah's female OCs. Bishonen See above, but for her male OCs. Cast Full of Pretty Boys All of Hannah's male OCs seem to fall into this category, even though there are rather few. Childhood Friend Romance Indigo and Laslow's relationship in a nutshell. Christmas Cake All of GanbareHannahChan's OCs that are not parents are under age 25. Cool Big Sis Scarlet. Need we say more? Cry Into Chest This happens often to Momo and Daisuke. Daisuke always seems to be the chest provider, since Momo is a bit of a crybaby. Cuddle bug Daisuke, according to the fact that he spends the longest time cuddling a woman. D-Cup Distress Ayami hates her large breasts because she doesn't want to give anyone accidental marshmallow hells when hugging them. Daddy's Girl Ayami by a landslide, however, Sora also provides a good example. Akane is one too. Dumb is Good While Indigo may not be the smartest character Hannah owns, she certainly isn't a bad guy. Easily Impressed Akari is a pretty easy person to entertain. Shiro is too, but that's because she's basically a baby and likes anything she sees. Friend to All Children Haylo. He has a lot of women and child friends. The kids are both genders. *pokes my brother* Genki Girl Akari. There's just no way she isn't one. Ayami is also one. Girly Girl Both Momo and Violet are ones, even though Violet is obsessed with the color blue. Heterosexual Life Partners Sayuri and Hannah herself. Huge Guy, Tiny Girl This is Hannah's relationships, with any guy, in a nutshell. Her and Haylo's parents have the same problem, with their mom being 135cm, and their dad being one head taller than Haylo. Marshmallow Hell Camilla always does this to Momo, and also did this to Daisuke. Neither him or Momo like it though. Moe Momo and Violet. Mr. Fanservice Daisuke. Nearly everything he wears always shows his chest somewhat. Like he doesn't care about that or anything, though. Nice Guy Daisuke is a pretty nice guy, considering how he has a wife, a daughter, and three nieces who all love him. Not Allowed to Grow Up None of Hannah's OCs have grown up yet. If they did, Momo is now 14 and Akari is 17. Older Than They Look Hannah suffers from this greatly. Platonic Life Partners Haylo and Kelsey, even though there's a huge age gap between the two. Pink Girl, Blue Boy Mirakuru and Itsuki's hair color says it all. Precocious Crush Violet has one on Virion, which is proven in her calling him "Blue-Sama" out of respect. Allee may potentially have one on Haylo, although her relationship with him is much more platonic. Tomboy Kelsey is one herself. Hanabi is too, to an extent. Tomboy and Girly Girl Hanabi is the tomboy, Momo is the girly girl. Tomboyish Ponytail Kelsey has a pretty tomboyish ponytail, but that's to be expected from her. Tomboy with a Girly Streak Indigo is a good example, even though she was a strong tomboy as a kid. Verbal Tic Ayami. She ends her sentences with "shuwa". Wife Husbandry If Allee and Haylo get together romantically when Allee is much much older. You Gotta Have Blue Hair Akari has blue hair.Category:GanbareHannahChan